


Cat-lateral Damage

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Cat Ears, Cute, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Silly, cat behavior, kitty prompto, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto eats some unidentified berries and he falls ill. The only problem is deciding if they should take him to a doctor or a vet to check out his symptoms. (Based on the amazing KittyProm artwork by Izuumii)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



                _Gurgle_. Gurgle, gurgle, _moan_. Drawn out grumble. Another series of gurgles. More moans. Noctis could still hear it through the pillow over his head. Sighing heavily, he rolled over and pushed himself up onto his elbow.

                Prompto moaned again, curling tighter in on himself. The moonlight filtering through the tent wall illuminated the sweat drenching the man’s skin. Damp patches darkened his red tank top and his normally perky hair melted, limp, and oily. Tension strained his lean muscles and he shivered violently.

                Another low rumble emanated from Prompto’s gut.

                Two days of this, and it didn’t seem to be improving. Stomach cramps, vomiting, fever…All because of a handful of berries. Berries they only ate because they had no other choice. They were starving, separated from Ignis and Gladio for four days. A landslide closed them off in a tiny cavern mid-battle. All they had was a tiny trickle of water from a crack I the ceiling, and a scraggly grey plant bearing nocturnal fruit. They held off eating the berries, not knowing if they were poisonous. But days with only a little water and no food took its toll. They split the twenty-seven berries on the bush between them, thirteen for Noctis, fourteen for Prompto. Somehow, Noctis never got sick.

                Pushing his hair back with one hand, Noctis sat up. Finding the rag where it had fallen next to Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis dabbed sweat from the man’s brow. Yawning widely, he put the back of his hand to Prompto’s cheek, then his forehead.

                “How are you still so warm?” Noct mumbled, frowning. They tried every variety of curative in their arsenal once they got back to camp, but nothing worked. He couldn’t keep the meager sips of broth and water down, either. If this kept up any longer, they’d have to make the drive to Lestallum in search of a doctor. He couldn’t handle watching this suffering anymore. He wanted to help, but none of the things he tried doing amounted to much of anything.

                Prompto let out another pained whine, squeezing his stomach.

                Short of brief moments of unconsciousness, Noctis doubted Prompto slept since they got back.

                With a soft rustle, the tent flap opened and Ignis poked his head inside. “Any improvement?”

                Noctis shook his head, gently stroking Prompto’s hair.

                Sighing through his nose, Ignis knelt just inside the tent. “Has he thrown up much more?”

                “Not since he tried that soup earlier. What time is it?”

                “Five AM, Highness. Shall Gladio and I pack up the car? He really ought to see a physician,” Ignis said, pursing his lips as he stared at Prompto.

                Groaning, Noctis lowered his chin to his chest. “I know, but I didn’t want to put him in more pain by moving him. If he could sleep and relax…”

                “That would probably help, yes,” Ignis agreed. “I’m not sure he’s capable of doing so without medical intervention, however.”

                Rubbing Prompto’s flexed bicep in hopes it would somehow ease his shivering though it hadn’t before, Noctis warred with himself. He knew Ignis watched him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Prompto. Swallowing hard, Noctis leaned over and kissed the man’s temple.

                “Highness?”

                “Okay. We better move fast, ‘cause we’ll probably need frequent stops.”

                Without a word, Ignis ducked back out of the tent, leaving Noctis alone with his sick boyfriend.

                “Prom, I’m sorry I can’t do anything for you.” Worry and heartache did not mix well with sleep deprivation. Tears burned Noctis’ eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Swiping his hands angrily over his eyes, Noctis decided to lay back down. He pressed his forehead between Prompto’s shoulders, sliding his hand in soft circles. He could feel the rumble of the man’s gut even on this side. It was low, gentle, and almost constant now. He hoped Prompto wasn’t getting worse.

                It wasn’t long before Gladio came to carry Prompto to the Regalia. Noctis grabbed a pillow and blanket before following them. He got into his usual place, trying to help Gladio position Prompto comfortably across the back seat and his lap. Once the man left to help Ignis take down the tent, Noctis spread the blanket over Prompto. He resumed petting his limp hair and stared down at his profile. The flush of fever still sat high in his cheeks, his brow was heavily furrowed, and that quiet rumble still drifted from him. Noctis had head all manner of noises come from Prompto’s stomach, but this was unlike any he heard before. Though it was somehow familiar. Oddly soothing, despite the circumstances.

                Squeezing in on himself again, Prompto grimaced, baring his teeth. He whined, digging his fingers into Noctis’ leg.

                “What the hell?” Frowning, Noctis leaned over and gently pulled Prompto’s top lip back. “What the _hell_ ‽”

                “What’s wrong, Highness? Has Prompto gotten worse?” Ignis asked, rushing to the side of the car, arms full of camping gear.

                “You tell me, Specs!” Despite Prompto’s scowling, Noctis held back the man’s lip for Ignis to see the bizarre new symptom.

                Setting his armful of gear down, Ignis looked at Noctis’ concern. “Oh…dear.”

                Noctis’ eyes shot up to his Advisor’s face. “Oh dear? That’s all you have to say? My boyfriend has _fangs_ , Ignis! _Fangs!_ ”

                Prompto moaned, wincing away from Noctis’ hands.

                Noctis apologized, putting his hand back on Prompto’s head.

                Ignis sighed. “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Noctis. It appears his eye teeth have elongated into fangs. I’m not sure why or how.”

                “What do we do?”

                “I’m not sure there is anything we _can_ do, Highness.”

                With a huff, Noctis turned his attention back to the man in his lap, effectively ignoring Ignis. “What’s going on with you?” he mumbled, rubbing his thumb across Prompto’s ear. The rumble seemed to get a little louder as he did, and Prompto’s fingers relaxed briefly, only to clench again. Then again. And again. And were his fingernails longer? And sharp! No, couldn’t be. He had to be hallucinating. Fangs and claws. No freakin’ way.

                “Let’s head off, shall we?” Ignis asked, getting into the driver’s seat.

                “How long’s the drive?” Noctis asked, raising his head and quirking a brow at Gladio, who was struggling to fold himself into the passenger seat.

                “A few hours. We ought to be there by supper time. Is Prompto comfortable?” Ignis asked, pulling the car out onto the highway.

                “As comfortable as he can be with stomach cramps and a fever,” Noct grumbled, looking back down. He combed his nails through Prompto’s hair, pulling the blond strands back from his face. He was careful not to scrape his ear, hidden beneath. Only he never felt the protrusion of the appendage. Brows furrowed deeply, Noctis pulled back the thick, fluffy strands, somehow less oily than they were earlier this morning. No ear.

                “Uh…”

                “What’s up, Noct?” Gladio twisted around in his seat to check on the prince.

                “Uh…” Noctis groaned again, moving more of Prompto’s hair out of the way. On top of his head, protruding from the strands, were two small, furry bumps. “Uh!!”

                “Noctis?” Ignis glanced in the mirror, eyes wide behind his glasses.

                “What the hell is going on‽”

                “Iggy, pull over.”

                “What? But we’ve only—”

                “Iggy, c’mon. Noct, calm down.”

                Noctis’ eyes briefly flicked toward Gladio. “Calm down? Prompto has no ears!” he shouted, quickly returning his attention to the fuzzy bumps, now triangles. They had grown in the minute since he first noticed them, now pushing through Prompto’s hair.

                “Excuse me?” Ignis’ voice was almost a squeak.

                “Just pull over, Ignis!” Gladio ordered, trying to sound like he had any idea what was happening.

                By the time the car was safely off the road and stopped, the small triangles had formed into full-blown ears. Firm, covered in blond fur, about five inches tall, and cat-like in every way.

                “Holy shit,” Gladio whispered with wide eyes.

                Ignis couldn’t manage more than a tiny gasp when he was finally able to take in the situation.

                A string of broke syllables poured from Noctis, his hand hovering over one twitching cat ear.

                “It sounds like…he’s purring,” Gladio pointed out, eyes darting between Noctis and Prompto. “And are those claws?”

                “No. No way. This…there’s no way! Ignis?” Brows drawn, Noctis pinned Ignis with a pleading gaze.

                Adjusting his glasses, Ignis blinked, hoping what he was seeing was somehow a trick of the morning sunlight. “I’m sorry, Highness, but I’m at a loss.”

                “This…I…this can’t,” –Noctis huffed—“This can’t be real! Those berries are making me hallucinate. Or something…”

                “And us, too?” asked Gladio, raising one thick brow.

                “What you ate would most likely have left your system by now. The symptoms began in Prompto no more than a handful of hours after he consumed them, correct?”

                Noctis nodded.

                “I think its safe to say they had no effect on you. Though why… _this_ is happening, I’ve no clue.”

                The three men stared at Prompto where he lay, curled up against Noctis’ thigh. His hands continued to clench and relax, and the tension seemed to have gone out of his body. He no longer clutched his belly, and the rumbling tapered off to a gentle vibration from his chest. His ears swiveled, listening to any small sounds, and his nose twitched, picking up a smell on the light breeze.

                “D…does he…does he have a tail?” Gladio was torn between a smirk and a horrified grimace as he pointed to something moving in Prompto’s pant leg.

                More sputtering came from Noctis as he shifted to check his boyfriend’s backside. Biting his lip to stop the flow of incoherent noises, he tugged Prompto’s tank top from his waistband, then pulled his waistband away from his body.

                “Oh, no.”

                “Well?” Gladio prodded.

                Keeping his mouth firmly shut to avoid swearing, Noctis undid Prompto’s belt and awkwardly pushed his pants down. With one hand, he freed the blond, short-haired tail from the man’s pants. The appendage flicked in Noctis’ hand, the sunlight catching the light brown spots spattered through the blond.

                “Looks like you traded your chocobo for a kitten, Noct,” teased Gladio.

                “Gladio, this is serious,” Ignis said, shooting a glare at the man.

                “But also hilarious.”

                Noctis let out a groan, head flopping back against the seat. “My boyfriend is a cat! How is this even possible?”

                Ignis’ brow twitched. “We’ll figure this out somehow. But you must admit, he’s rather cute with his new…features.”

                Pouting, Noctis found himself rubbing one silky cat ear. “He’s always cute.”

                Ignis took a deep breath and struggled to take his eyes off this strange development. Turning around, he settled back in his seat. “Gladio, do you happen to have Professor Yeager’s number?”

                “Yeah, but she’s a biologist. What good’ll that do?”

                “It’s the best I can come up with right now. Perhaps I’ll come up with something better on the way to Lestallum. For now, call Yeager and see if she can help in any way.”

                “We’re still going to Lestallum?” Noctis asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

                “I still think it best we find a physician. He hasn’t woken up yet, after all.”

                “Sure you don’t mean a vet?”

                “Hey!”

                “Gladio, be nice.”

                “You’re laughing, too, Specs!”

                “You’re imagining things, Highness.”

                “You guys are the worst!”


	2. Chapter 2

                Prompto slept the entire way to Lestallum. And Noctis tried not to have a mental breakdown. Gladio and Ignis were not taking this seriously, and their teasing poked at his anxiety.

                Okay, yes, Prompto was adorable with his new feline features. And yes, Noctis could _probably_ get used to them in time. He did have a soft spot for cats, after all. But that didn’t mean he wanted to date one!

                “It’s not fair that your ears are so soft,” he grumbled, stroking one fuzzy triangle.

                Prompto stretched in the confines of the seat, rolling onto his back. He sighed softly and flopped his arms above his head. His tail curled over his leg, the end twitching gently.

                “He seems to have improved somewhat,” Ignis observed when he checked on them after parking in Lestallum.

                “Yeah, he looks downright happy,” laughed Gladio, rustling Noctis’ hair after getting out of the car.

                Noctis swatted Gladio’s hand but couldn’t deny his words.

                “So…we really gonna let him walk around like that?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the car.

                “If he’s up for walking at all.”

                “What? No!” Noctis eyed the men. “I’m not letting him get gawked at.”

                “Then what do you propose we do, Highness? We’ve no hooded clothing. I suppose we could cover him with the blanket.”

                Wrinkling his nose, Noctis stared down at Prompto. “Yeah…Should I try waking him?”

                “What, afraid he’ll bite you if you do?” Gladio drawled, rolling his eyes.

                With a brief glower at the big guy, Noctis gently shook Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey, Prom? You awake?”

                Shaking his head, Gladio leaned over and patted Prompto’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Wake up, brat. C’mon.”

                Though his eyes remained closed, a deep scowl settled on Prompto’s brow. A low grumble radiated through him, and with a quickness no one expected, he turned his head and sank his teeth into Gladio’s hand.

                “Sonuvabitch!” spat Gladio, jerking his hand back. Blood dribbled from two punctures in his flesh.

                Noctis stared, wide-eyed, at Gladio.

                “You shouldn’t pester a sleeping feline, Gladio,” sighed Ignis, gently taking the man’s wounded hand in his own. Shaking his head, he fished a kerchief from his pocket and wrapped the wound.

                “C’mon, Prom,” Noctis coaxed, scratching his nails lightly over Prompto’s scalp.

                With a stretch that made his entire body quiver, Prompto rolled over and nuzzled against Noctis’ stomach. His ears swiveled.

                They watched the blond, waiting to see if he showed any other signs of waking. A minute passed, and he inhaled deeply. His eyelids fluttered open.

                “Mornin’,” he purred, offering a soft smile. Pushing himself upright, he yawned widely, showing off his fangs.

                “How are we feeling?” Ignis asked, raising a brow at Prompto.

                “Better. I could use a shower. What happened to your hand, big guy?” Prompto tilted his head as his eyes flicked between Gladio’s hand and face.

                Nostrils flaring, Gladio took a half step forward but stopped when Ignis planted a hand on his chest.

                “It seems Gladio isn’t much of a cat person,” Ignis answered in his stead.

                “Uh…kay? So, um, what’re we doing in Lestallum?”

                “Finding you a doctor. You weren’t getting any better,” Noctis informed him, frowning deeply as he stared into Prompto’s eyes. “And, uh, I’m not sure this is an improvement.”

                “I’m inclined to agree,” Ignis mused. “Prompto, how’s your eyesight at the moment?”

                Gaze sliding from Noctis to Ignis, Prompto blinked in confusion. “Uh…fine? My head kinda hurts, and my throat’s scratchy, but I don’t feel too bad otherwise.”

                “No urge to chase bugs and eat fish? Maybe scratch furniture?” Gladio teased, smirking.

                Prompto bristled, his tail fluffing up. “What? Noct, what the hell’s going on?” His pupils, now oblong slits, narrowed.

                Ignis and Gladio looked to Noctis, waiting to see how he would answer.

                Swallowing hard, Noctis bit his lip. His gaze darted from Prompto’s ears to his eyes, down to his clawed fingers, then to his tail where it twitched in irritation on the seat. Grabbing the yellow and brown furred appendage, he gave it a gentle tug.

                With a chortle in his throat, Prompto dug his claws into Noct’s thigh.

                Noctis raised his brows, hoping the blond would figure the rest out on his own.

                “Did…did I make that sound?” he squeaked.

                The other nodded. Noctis took his hand, plucking the claws free from his pant leg and giving it a squeeze. “The sounds are the least of your problems.”

                “Guys, you’re freaking me out.”

                Gladio scoffed. “The feeling’s mutual.”

                “Anyone wanna tell me what’s happening?” Panic settled in his chest, making his heart thump painfully against his rib cage.

                Noctis looked to Ignis like he had experience with how to behave when your boyfriend turns into a cat hybrid.

                “I think in this case it’s better to show you. We ought to head to the Leville.”

                “Yeah, we’re starting to get stares,” agreed Gladio.

                “Why? Guys, is there something wrong with me?” Prompto demanded, nostrils twitching when three very distinct smells wafted by. He ignored the enticing scents in favor of trying to decipher the expressions on his friend’s faces. They ranged from fear to curiosity to amusement in varying degrees on all three of them.

                “Uh…yes and no?” replied Noctis, throwing a blanket over his head.

                “Noct!”

                “It’s for your own good, Prompto,” Ignis told him. “Once you see the problem, you can decide on your own if you wish to leave it behind when going out.” He watched Prompto’s eyes widen and his pupils narrow. He was torn between feeling bad for the young man and wondering how he had yet to notice any of his new attributes.

                Scrambling backward in the seat, Prompto wedged himself against the door and hissed, yanking at the blanket. When the covering came off, he stared at them, nose wrinkled, ears flat, shoulders up and mouth open as he let out another hiss.

                Noctis gaped, back pressed against the door. “Prompto? Calm down, buddy. It’s okay. You’re okay,” he soothed, lifting a cautious hand.

                Prompto squeezed back further, the hiss turning to a low growl. His face relaxed, but his ears remained pinned against his scalp.

                “Guys, wanna give us a little breathing room?” Noctis flicked a glance over his shoulder before focusing back on Prompto. “C’mon pal, just relax. Nothin’ to be scared of here. It’s just you and me.” He remained still, hand extended toward the man.

                “No,” Prompto told him with a shake of his head.

                “Prompto, we don’t have time to argue. Unless you _want_ to sit out here in the heat,” Noctis replied, still unmoving.

                Eyes narrow, the blond inched forward. “Just tell me what’s going on. Or don’t you trust me?”

                Noctis closed his eyes, inhaling a calming breath. He wanted to tell Prompto to stop being an idiot like he normally would, but whatever was going on with him had clearly gotten in his head, too. “’Course I do. But I _know_ you, Prom. You either flat-out won’t believe me, or you’ll think it’s a prank.”

                “Try me.”

                Noctis sighed. “You’re a cat,” he said flatly.

                Prompto blinked, ears perking up. “Huh?”

                “Well, _part_ cat. How haven’t you noticed your tail? Or claws…fangs…”

                The tension in Prompto’s body was replaced with curiosity and confusion. He tilted his head, quirking a brow at Noctis.

                No longer afraid Prompto may fight and scratch, Noctis relaxed. Leaning forward, he pet the tail twitching against the seat next to the man’s leg. “See this? It’s attached. And look at your hands.”

                Looking down, Prompto’s eyes landed on his tail for the first time. His pupils widened, and he trilled, pouncing and flattening his hands on his tail, pinning it to the seat. Lifting his head, he grinned at Noctis, victorious. “I caught it!”

                Gladio snorted and Ignis chuckled quietly.

                Noctis bit his lip. Was it possible to experience a cute overload? “Good job, bud.” Sighing, he put his hand on the man’s head.

                Prompto’s eyes slid shut and he leaned into the touch, purring loudly.

                “Prom,” Noctis tried again as he rubbed one ear, “did you hear what I told you?”

                “About what?” Prompto’s words vibrated with his purring.

                “Uhh…” Noctis glanced over his shoulder at Gladio and Ignis.

                “This is all you, Princess,” snickered Gladio, crossing his arms.

                “I’m afraid this is out of my depths, Highness,” added Ignis, trying hard to hide his smirk.

                “Yeah…thanks.” Rolling his eyes, Noctis turned back to Prompto. The man closed the distance between them, now leaning heavily on Noctis’ side.

                “So, I’m still sick? But I feel great!”

                “Prompto, you’re _part cat_! How can you feel good?” Noctis asked, looking down at the man who had his head on his shoulder.

                “My stomach isn’t cramping anymore, so there’s that.”

                “I don’t think he’s getting it, Noct.”

                Noctis had to agree; it was as though he completely ignored any mention of the word _cat_.

                “He’s not gonna get it, either. Not till it wears off.”

                Hearing the grizzled voice, Ignis and Gladio turned, summoning their weapons. Ready to defend Noctis and Prompto, they took in the newcomer. The old man didn’t even flinch upon seeing the weapons. He blinked slowly, directing a bored stare at the pair. It was no surprise, considering his appearance; this man had seen a battlefield or two in his day. Tanned, weathered skin, a hatchwork mess of scars and wrinkles hid an otherwise handsome face. Ropey muscles strained the fabric of his shirt, but his belly had gone soft. Thick, peppery hair covered his head, pulled back in a short ponytail, and he stood tall and intimidating.

                “Who’re you?” Gladio demanded, stepping toward the man.

                “The guy who’s not gonna help you until you put that toothpick away.”

                Gladio didn’t budge.

                Ignis stepped up beside him. “With all due respect, sir—”

                “Respect, my ass. Look, I’m not dumb enough to antagonize _another_ Amicitia.”

                “Huh?” Gladio’s stance faltered.

                “Put the weapons away and we’ll talk.”

                “Highness?”

                “Do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

                Neither Ignis nor Gladiolus wanted to dismiss their weapons. This man, whoever he was, oozed suspicion. He was clearly a dangerous individual, but whether it was aimed at them or not remained to be seen.

                “Guys,” Noctis warned, gaze flicking between them and Prompto. IF not for the perky ears, the man’s expression would be no different than his usual cautious curiosity.

                “You’re just gonna trust this guy because he knew my dad?” Gladio growled over his shoulder without lowering his weapon.

                The scarred man rolled his eyes.

                “I’ll take what I can get right now. Unless you can find me a doctor who specializes in hybrids,” Noctis grumbled back.

                “Good luck, kiddies.”

                “Who do you work for?” Ignis interrupted, hand perfectly steady, the tip of his dagger aimed at the man’s heart.

                Crossing his arms, the man shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Ex-Hunter, retired.”

                “Is that possible?” Prompto asked, eyes wide.

                “It is if you do your job well and don’t end up dead,” the man answered.

                Ignis huffed a breath through his nose and released his weapon back into the armiger. Gladio followed suit shortly after.

                “Don’t get me wrong; I don’t trust you for a second. But we don’t have a lot of options,” Gladio growled, standing up straight and sticking out his chest.

                The man rolled his eyes at the posturing. “Stand down, pup. I have no interest in fighting.”

                Ignis glanced at Gladio, snickering when the man bristled at the nickname. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the old Hunter. “Allow me to introduce our party. Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, and of course, His Highness, Prince Noctis,” he said, bowing to show his respect.

                The man waved his hand. “I know who you are. That’s why I decided to offer my service. Name’s Zeke.”

                “So, you know what’s happening to Prompto?” Noctis asked.

                “I feel fine!” the blond protested.

                “Just trust me, Prom. You aren’t,” Noctis told him, giving his hand a squeeze. He turned back to Zeke. “Well?”

                “What say we take this inside? Your pet is getting gawked at,” Zeke replied, gruff amusement in his tone.

                Noctis looked up to see a few people had stopped to stare at Prompto, at least a couple of them whispering behind their hands at their friends. He cursed. “Ignis, can you go ahead and get us a room? We’ll be along soon.”

                “Of course.” Ignis dipped his head and left to carry out his duty.

                Effectively ignoring the other two, Noctis turned his complete attention back toward Prompto. The man stared at him with wide eyes.

                “Noct, what the hell is going on?” Prompto demanded, his ears flat and his tail pinned to his leg.

                Noctis watched Prompto’s pupils narrow and his chest ached at the fear he saw on his face. “I don’t really know, Prom. All I can tell you is something is making you sick. I know you don’t notice it, ‘cause it’s messing with your head, too. Just…don’t freak out about it, ‘kay? We’ll get you fixed up.” Reaching up, he couldn’t help but rub one of Prompto’s soft ears.

                Pursing his lips, Prompto’s tail twitched, smacking Noctis’ leg. “You can’t tell me that and expect me _not_ to freak out. But…I trust you guys. I don’t have any reason not to believe you.” Leaning forward, Prompto gently bumped his head against Noctis’ chin, then nuzzled his neck.

                “Must run in the family,” Zeke muttered, shaking his head.

                “What does?” Gladio narrowed his eyes.

                “Nothin’.”

                “So, we need to get you to the hotel without people causing problems,” Noctis informed Prompto as the man purred loudly, rubbing his face into the crook of Noctis’ neck. He struggled not to laugh as fur and hair tickled his skin. “Hey, are you listening?”

                Reluctantly sitting up, Prompto batted idly at the strips of fabric dangling from Noctis’ pants. “Yeah, I’m listening. What am I s’posed to do?”

                “You’re gonna have to wrap up in that blanket,” Noctis informed him.

                “But it’s hot!” he whined.

                “It’s just until we get to the Leville.”

                Seeing another protest forming, Gladio stepped forward. “If you don’t do it willingly, I’ll wrap you up like a human burrito and carry you myself.”

                Prompto squeaked, his tail fluffing up. “You stay away!”

                “C’mon, Prompto. Do this for me, please? I’ll make it up to you,” Noctis nearly begged, pleading with his suddenly stubborn boyfriend.

                Groaning, Prompto poked at the blanket with one clawed finger, pouting deeply. “Fine.”

                “Thank you.” Noctis picked up the blanket and draped it over Prompto’s head. Holding it up, he leaned forward and gave the man a quick kiss before tucking it around the blond’s body.

                “If His Highness is done with the PDA, can we go now? The kitten was right when he said it was hot.”

                Noctis blushed deeply as he got out of the car, then turned to help Prompto. The other man was a bit wobbly after a few days being bedridden but managed to keep his feet under him.

                “His tail’s sticking out,” Gladio said, pointing to the gently swaying appendage.

                “It’s less obvious than the ears, and the blanket’s not long enough to cover his entire body. And I’m not tucking it back into his pant leg,” Noctis grumbled, heading toward the ramp.

                Prompto glanced at them. “I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

                “Don’t worry about it, _Kitten_ ,” Gladio teased, plopping a heavy hand on top of his head.

                Prompto’s eyes narrowed.

                “I’d avoid teasing him when he’s like that, pup,” Zeke said as he fell into step beside him. “You might end up with more holes in your hand. Or your ass.”

                Gladio froze. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

                A sly smirk curved Zeke’s mouth. “Not my experience. That privilege fell to the good King Regis.”

                Somehow managing to inhale his saliva, Gladio erupted in a coughing fit. “Excuse me?” he wheezed.

                “Only he was on the receiving end of some much larger fangs. I’m not kidding when I call your friend there a kitten,” Zeke replied. “He’s a baby and has the features of one.”

                Though he wasn’t entirely sure what the insult was, Prompto knew it was directed at him. A low growl vibrated through his body.

                Gladio moved his hand. “Hey, Noct,” he called, “come back here and take care of him, wouldya? You’re the cat guy.”

                The prince glanced back over his shoulder, heaving out a sigh as he stopped to let them catch up.

                “C’mon, Prom.” The man smiled at the blond and ruffled a hand through his hair. Prompto visibly perked up at the gesture.

                Zeke snickered, every crease, scar, and wrinkle on his face scrunching up with his amusement. “Not hard to tell who the favorite is.”

                Gladio wrinkled up his nose as he glanced at Zeke. He had no clue how to take this man. The guy was clearly a battle-worn, hard-hearted individual, but apparently, there was softness in there as well. He almost sensed a familial affection coming from Zeke.

                “Who _are_ you?” Gladio couldn’t help the question.

                Zeke shrugged. “No one important. Just an old man doing favors for old friends long gone.”

                “I still don’t trust you,” Gladio grumbled.

                “Whatever you say, pup.” Zeke patted Gladio on the back and left to walk with Noctis and Prompto.

                Gladio sneered at the nickname and stomped after the trio. He watched Noctis as they walked, curious if he could get a glimpse of the prince’s genuine feelings about the situation. The man had loosened up a lot since getting together with Prompto, but he still hid behind his walls when speaking to either himself or Ignis.

                Prompto on the other hand…His emotions were always clear, but the ears and tail added an extra level which made it impossible to misinterpret his expressions.

                As they entered the Leville, Gladio vaguely wondered how this may affect their relationship.

                “Any trouble on the way over?” Ignis asked when he met them in the lobby.

                Before anyone could answer, Prompto made an odd noise in his throat, a sort of trill, as he spotted Ignis. His ears stood up beneath the blanket, his tail curling upward, and his nostrils twitching as he followed a scent. The scent took him straight to Ignis, and he promptly rubbed his face over the man’s chin and jaw.

                “Missed you, Iggy!” he purred, forgetting about his blanket and latching onto the man.

                “Oh! Um…” Ignis blinked down at the top of Prompto’s head, hands hovering over the man’s shoulders.

                “Wow,” chuckled Gladio, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

                Zeke grinned from ear to ear.

                With a soft sigh, Ignis’ confusion melted, and he embraced the blond. “It would seem this affliction has greatly increased his affectionate nature,” he pointed out, raising a brow at Noctis.

                “Yeah, I’m noticing,” Noctis grumbled.

                Releasing Ignis, Prompto stepped back, blinking at the pair. “Oh…did I just do something weird?”

                “Just making Noct jealous,” commented Gladio, smacking Noctis between the shoulders.

                “Is not,” the man replied with a pout and blush staining his cheeks.

                “Let’s take this to the room, yeah?” Zeke interrupted before the men could get into an argument.

                “I’m sorry, Noct,” Prompto whispered as the moved upstairs.

                Noctis shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Nothing wrong with being friendly.”

                Biting his lip, Prompto nodded. He tugged his blanket a little closer and followed silently. He didn’t like what was going on here. Everyone was treating him oddly, giving him weird looks, telling him he was sick when he felt fine. Better than fine, actually. After being so ill, he felt absolutely amazing! It was strange how after a few days of experiencing pain and sickness, all his senses seemed heightened. His vision was sharp, his could smell Noctis just standing next to him, and he could hear Ignis and Gladio whispering about him.

                “Just ‘cause I don’t know what’s going on, doesn’t mean you guys need to talk about me like I’m not here,” Prompto grumbled, eyes catching the swing of the chain on Gladio’s belt. His fingers twitched.

                “Pardon?”

                “Cats have excellent hearing,” Zeke commented.

                “Ah, right. Of course. I apologize, Prompto.” Ignis readjusted his glasses and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. “Though I’m not sure how we ought to get his opinion when he’s not even aware of the problem.”

                “You can’t,” Zeke replied as they filed into the suite. “And you have to stop treating him like he’s different.”

                “Uhh…” Noctis looked Prompto up and down as the man dropped the blanket and stretched. “That’s not gonna be easy.”

                The group watched Prompto crawl up onto one of the beds, pull a pillow into his lap, and start kneading it with his clawed fingers.

                “Maybe, but you have to. Can’t let him give in to the instincts, and the best way to do that is to treat him normal,” Zeke said, easing himself into a chair.

                Noctis sat opposite the man. “Okay, enough messing around. We have questions, you have answers.”

                Zeke quirked a brow at the attitude shift. “As away, Highness.”

                “Is this reversible?”

                “Yes.”

                “How?”

                “How many berries did he eat?”

                Noctis frowned.

                “The symptoms will last one day for every berry he ate. How many?”

                “Fourteen,” Prompto piped up from the bed. He tossed the pillow aside and stretched out on his belly. His tail swished lazily from side to side.

                “We get to deal with this for _two weeks_?” Gladio growled, eyes wide.

                “Count your blessings it’s only that long.”

                “What do you mean?” Noctis asked with a scowl.

                “Two weeks ain’t nothing in the scheme of things. He’s still himself. Just gotta deal with a couple new personality quirks. Though you’ll find he’ll be an interesting ally in a fight,” Zeke informed them, watching Prompto with amusement in his eyes. The blond’s pupils dilated as he focused on the slow spin of the ceiling fan.

                “You sound like you have a fair bit of experience with this unusual occurrence,” Ignis pointed out, drawing the man’s attention.

                “One very memorable occurrence, actually,” Zeke answered as he relaxed in his seat. “What is it about you Insomnians that just draws trouble?”

                Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

                “You think this playful little kitten is a handful? Try a giant, overly loyal, painfully temperamental lap cat who had the habit of hissing and scratching or biting anyone who came near one Regis Lucis Caelum.”

                Gladio paled. “Oh, no.”

                “Oh, yeah. Your old man thought eating the berries of a _Coeurl’s Whisker_ was a great idea, too.”

                Noctis snorted and Ignis tried very hard to hide his laughter behind his hand.

                “Dude,” snickered Prompto. “Your dads got into a lot of trouble back in the day.”

                “Shut it, Prompto,” Gladio growled.

                “Wait. So you get that we’re talking about Clarus as a cat?” Noctis asked Prompto.

                “Yeah? He ate berries that gave him cat traits. Man, I’d pay to see that!”

                “But you don’t understand when I say _you_ did the same thing?”

                Prompto stared blankly at him.

                Groaning, Noctis scrubbed a hand over his face. “Right.”

                “Like I said; two weeks is nothin’. We had to deal with Amicitia for a month.”


	4. Chapter 4

                So many emotions coursed through Ignis right now he was having a hard time picking one to focus on. Looking around at his companions was not making things any easier. Equal mixtures of shock and horror played on the faces of Noctis and Gladio, while Prompto wore a grin so wide it put his new fangs on full display.

                “You couldn’t have spared that detail?” Noctis finally managed to squeak.

                Zeke smirked, highly entertained by the discomfort he caused. “What can I say, I like to paint a picture.”

                Noctis groaned, burying his face in his hands while Gladio gaped, cheeks dark red.

                “Hey, you were the one who asked about the bite, big guy,” Prompto teased, blissfully unaware he was the cause of Gladio’s own injury.

                “Remind me never to ask questions _ever_ again,” the man growled.

                “Gladio, need I remind you neither of you are in a position to criticize your fathers?” Ignis interjected with a raised brow.

                Both men stiffened, blushing profusely.

                “Please continue, Zeke. I, for one, would like to know what we may expect over the next two weeks.”

                “Yeah, c’mon! I totally want to hear the rest of this,” laughed Prompto.

                Chuckling, Zeke continued. “As I was saying, Amicitia had hit a heat of some sort. He was driving us crazy with his caterwauling, so after about three days we finally gave in and stopped at a motel. The rest of us refused to even sit in our room because we didn’t want to hear _any_ of that. Reggie and Amicitia were alone in there maybe fifteen minutes when we hear this scream.”

                Noctis flinched, Prompto snorted, Gladio groaned, Ignis waited patiently to hear the rest of the anecdote.

                “Turns out a lot of big cats like to bite their mate while in the act,” Zeke informed them, grinning at the memory. “Reggie flew outta the room in his shirt and shorts, blood streaming down his leg. The poor kid was absolutely fuming, and after we realized what happened, we were laughin’ our asses off. Cor was the only one who managed to keep a blank face and got a potion for Reggie. Let me tell ya, it was an awkward few days that followed.”

                “Oh em gee!” howled Prompto, tears rolling down his face.

                “It’s not funny!” Noctis declared.

                “Dude, it’s hilarious!” Prompto swiped his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath. His tail stood upright behind him, the end curling over in a shepherd hook.

                Ignis had to agree; imagining the stalwart Clarus Amicitia and regal King Regis in such a manner was frightfully entertaining.

                Zeke waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Highness. You _probably_ won’t end up in the same situation. Amicitia was under the influence a lot longer than your little friend will be.”

                “So, what I’m understanding is this will simply wear off naturally after fourteen days,” Ignis said, frowning.

                “If you treat him right, that is,” Zeke replied.

                “And what’s that mean?” Gladio asked, brow set in a deep furrow.

                “Don’t indulge his behavior. When he’s being stubborn, remind him he’s sick. It’s not hard, pup.”

                Gladio growled.

                “You said you only dealt with this once. How do you know that’s what works?” Noctis asked, glancing at Prompto. The man watched them with half-closed eyes, arms dangling off the edge of the bed, ankles crossed, and tail sticking up with a gentle curl. His ears twitched, ever attentive.

                “Trial and error, boy. Amicitia was already a worse case than blondie here, but the more Reggie and Armaugh encouraged him, the more animalistic he became. It was always worse after a fight. We quickly realized what was happening and stopped that bullshit as soon as we could. The less those two idiots treated him like a pet, the less traits he showed,” Zeke explained. “Don’t know why. Don’t much care. Body and mind-altering plants were hardly the strangest thing I experienced in my short time with those boys. Dealt with a lot of bizarre crap during the war.”

                Noctis groaned. “You couldn’t have just told us it’ll wear off on its own?”

                “Where’s the fun in that?” Zeke asked with a grin. “Would you lot even have believed me if I didn’t offer up embarrassing stories as proof?”

                “You said Prompto is just a kitten. Why did my dad get it so much worse? Was it because he ate more?”

                Scarred and wrinkled brow furrowed in thought, Zeke considered Gladio for a moment. “Maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe it was because your dad was bigger, older, of higher status, stronger…Who really knows?”

                Gladio rolled his eyes and groaned.

                “So, what about me?” Noctis asked.

                “What about you?”

                “I ate those berries, too. I didn’t get any of Prompto’s symptoms.”

                “You’ve got a stronger stomach than me,” Prompto piped up. “I’ve never seen you with a stomach ache.”

                The old man chuckled softly. “It’s that special blood in you, boy. Protects you from all kinds of nasty things.”

                “Good thing. I don’t think we could have dealt with you like that,” Gladio said, glancing at Prompto.

                “His Highness already displays many feline attributes,” Ignis teased.

                “Right. King of naps and fishing,” Gladio laughed.

                Noctis frowned. “Hah.”

                “Despite the embarrassment bestowed on my companions, we appreciate you sharing your experience with us, Zeke,” Ignis said, cutting off the good-natured teasing before it could begin.

                “No problem, Four-Eyes. Happy to help.” Nodding at Ignis, the man gave him a mock salute and got to his feet. “I should be on my way. My daughter’ll have my hide if I’m not home for dinner. It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis.”

                “Uh…same.”

                “If you think of something else y’may wanna ask, I’m at the market most days. Hell, even if you just feel like chatting with a grizzled old Hunter.”

                Noctis got up and shook Zeke’s hand. “Thanks. We’ll be sure to stop by before heading out.”

                The man glanced past Noctis’ shoulder at Prompto, a smile curving his lips. “Have fun with that one.”

                Noctis wrinkled up his nose as he closed the door behind Zeke. “What a weird guy,” he mumbled.

                “Scary, but nice,” commented Prompto, rolling onto his back.

                “I really didn’t need that mental image of my dad,” Gladio grumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face.

                “And I did?” With a loud groan, Noctis flopped onto the bed next to Prompto. The blond got up, turned, and draped himself across Noct’s belly. His entire body began to vibrate with a loud purr.

                “I thought it was rather endearing,” Ignis replied, gracefully lowering himself into one of the armchairs and pulling out his phone.

                Gladio turned his amber eyes on the man. “Don’t even think about it, Iggy.”

                Ignis’ eyebrows rose, but he kept his eyes on his screen. “I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re on about.”

                The big guy scoffed. “Right. Because that face you just made didn’t mean you’d like to see me like that,” he drawled, jerking his thumb toward Prompto.

                Ignis maintained his innocent expression.

                Noctis laughed as he watched the exchange. “Busted.”

                “See? Noct saw it, too. And if the Clueless Wonder could pick up on that, it was pretty damn clear. Admit it, Ig.”

                A light blush rose in Ignis’ cheeks and the innocent look faded. “Perhaps I did briefly toy with the idea. I think you’d be rather cute. Plus, I wouldn’t mind the extra affection.”

                With a moan, Noctis pulled a pillow over his head. Prompto listened intently.

                Chuckling low in his throat, Gladio stepped up to Ignis’ chair and planted one hand on each side. Leaning in close, he forced Ignis to meet his eyes. “If you want affection, you just have to ask, babe.”

                “Ugh! Stop!” groaned Noctis, making Prompto snicker.

                Ignis planted a quick kiss on Gladio’s lips, then sat back and cleared his throat. “Well, if we’re to carry on as usual while we wait for the symptoms to wear off, I suppose we ought to have dinner. What sh—”

                “Fish!”

                Standing to his full height, Gladio crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

                “Since when do you _want_ fish?” Noctis asked, poking the blond’s cheek.

                “Fish!” Prompto declared again, stretching his arms out. “C’mon, Ig, I’m craving that seabass.”

                Ignis’ brow twitched. “I’m afraid we haven’t any fresh fish, Prompto.”

                “Aww, really?” he whined, his tail wilting.

                “You know we can’t store fish like we can other stuff, dummy,” Noct teased.

                “Fish!” Prompto sighed, drawing out the _I_.

                “Would you perhaps settle for fowl instead?” Ignis inquired.

                Prompto narrowed his eyes, blinking slowly at Ignis. The tip of his tail swayed gently. “Yeah, okay.”

                Shaking his head, Gladio crossed the room to ruffle Prompto’s hair. The blond growled, ears flat against his head.

                “Gladio, leave him alone,” Ignis warned.

                “He really doesn’t like you for some reason,” laughed Noctis.

                Though he would never admit it, a pout curved Gladio’s lips. “Yeah, well I’ve always been more of a dog person anyway.”

                “Ooh, Gladio’s jealous!” Grinning, Noctis sat up and wrapped his arms around Prompto. The move surprised the man and he stiffened, his tail puffing up comically. He squirmed and wriggled out of Noctis’ grip. Scrambling off the bed, he crossed to the other, then glowered at Noctis.

                “Wow.”

                “Shut it, Gladio.” Noctis shot a glare at the man. “Prom, I’m sorry.”

                The blond huffed, one ear twitching. He turned around on the opposite bed, facing away from the others. His tail thumped against the bed as he started fixing his mussed hair.

                Noctis gaped while Gladio roared.

                “I swear, neither of you know how to deal with cats,” Ignis scolded, shaking his head. “Leave him be and go fetch something we can eat.”

                “Oh, and you’re an expert?” grumbled Noctis.

                “Hardly, but I have garnered my share of experience dealing with the strays you were fond of smuggling into the Citadel,” answered Ignis.

                Noctis blushed.

                “C’mon, Princess,” Gladio beckoned, heading for the door. “Let’s go before you piss _everyone_ off.”

                “As per fickle feline behavior, he’ll be missing you before long. Best let him cool his head,” said Ignis, glancing at Prompto. The man continued to ignore them.

                Noctis climbed off the bed. “This is gonna be a long two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading Cat-Lateral Damage! This little fic has done better than I ever would have imagined and I am so happy for everyone's comments and support! You'll be happy to hear I plan on continuing this story for at least a few more chapters. The problem is; which do I want to do next? I have some ideas, but I want to know what you guys want to see first.
> 
> A day with Ignis  
> A day with Gladio  
> A day with Noctis  
> A day out (Lestallum? Hunting? What do you want to see?)
> 
> Let me know where you want me to take us next in the comments below! I'll also be posting a poll on my twitter page @ kristinkuffner.


	5. Chapter 5

                One thing Gladio knew prior to becoming a co-parent of a feisty kitten was how much they slept. It put Noct to shame, really. Though he had no idea it would apply to human hybrids as well. Prompto had only been awake long enough today to eat breakfast and see Noctis and Ignis off for the day. As soon as the door closed behind the pair, he crossed the suite, plopped down before the open balcony doors, and fell asleep. The only times Gladio had eve seen him move in the last few hours was when he shifted to follow the sunny patch on the floor.

                Shaking his head, Gladio watched the young man, still asleep, crawl into one of the armchairs and stretch out across the armrests. This new position seemed horribly uncomfortable, but Prompto was apparently okay with it.

                “You’re gonna end up sore as hell, sleeping like that,” he told the napping cat man.

                One pointed ear twitched in acknowledgment.

                Scoffing, Gladio smirked and returned his attention to his book. He had to admit, this quiet, relaxing day was a nice change of pace. Ignis may have conned him into babysitting, but this was a good chance to get some reading done. The only thing that would make this better was if Iggy was here instead of Prompto.

                But someone had to go out and restock supplies, and someone had to stay with Prompto. They couldn’t have him going out in public like this, and he didn’t seem to like anything on his head to hide his ears. They’d be leaving town in the next day or two, so this little spell of house arrest wouldn’t end up driving them all crazy.

                Gladio turned the page and let himself get absorbed in the story once again. The heavy philosophic and romantic writing held his attention so completely he didn’t notice Prompto rousing from his nap.

                With a wide yawn, Prompto stretched with a ferocity that made his muscles shake. A content sigh passed through his nose, and he blinked bleary eyes at Gladio. The big man stretched out on his side on his bed, head in his hand as he read a thick hardcover book. He was calm and relaxed, in his own world, and something about that just didn’t sit well with Prompto.

                Sneaky and silent, Prompto rose from his chair. Bare feet soundless on the floor, he crept behind Gladio. Staring down at the man, Prompto observed him for a moment with bright, playful eyes. A smirk curved his lips, his tail swished, and he hunched down. Ready to spring, his rear end wiggled back and forth involuntarily, and his muscles tensed. He jumped, belly flopping onto Gladio’s side.

                “Oi!” Gladio grunted, rolling onto his stomach as Prompto’s unexpected weight off-balanced him. Face mushed comically against his book, it took him a moment to get his elbows back under him. “Prompto, what the hell?”

                “Whatcha doin’?” the blond asked, making himself comfortable on Gladio’s back. Hands planted on the man’s shoulders, he crossed his legs and leaned forward, putting his face close to Gladio’s.

                “Damn, you’re heavier than you look,” he grunted. “What does it look like I’m doing, you brat?”

                Prompto laughed, shifting so his elbows were on Gladio’s shoulders and hands clasped on top of his head. He propped his chin on his hands and looked down at the book. “What’s it about?”

                “Read it, and you’ll find out,” Gladio grumbled.

                “But that’s so boring!” sang Prompto, hand shooting out to snatch the book off the bed. In the same motion, he flipped over so he was back-to-back with Gladio. He slid down so his backside fit nicely in the dip at the small of the man’s back and held the book above his head. Sharp eyes roamed over tiny text and his tail thumped the mattress between Gladio’s thighs.

                “Give it back, and get off,” growled Gladio, his voice low and even.

                “Man, did Iggy write this?” Prompto chuckled, skimming a particularly eloquent block of dialogue.

                Sighing, Gladio rolled to the side, tipping Prompto off. The blond yelped and turned, his claws coming out. He grabbed Gladio’s arm, sinking sharp nails into his bicep. Sliding off the opposite edge of the bed, Prompto left long, bleeding scratches on the man’s arm. His feet hit the floor and he stood up, eyes wide and tail fluffed in surprise.

                Gladio and Prompto stared at one another in bewilderment.

                Bright purple eyes shifted, his nostrils twitching as he spotted the blood oozing from the scratches left behind on Gladio’s arm. Shrinking in on himself, his ears flattened, his tail lay placid, and he slowly extended the book toward Gladio.

                “Sorry,” he mumbled.

                With gentle movements designed not to scare Prompto further, Gladio accepted the book. “Don’t worry about it. What the hell were you thinking anyway, jumping on me?”

                Prompto stepped back, shrugging. “’M bored,” he muttered softly.

                With a deep breath, Gladio scrubbed a hand over his face. “C’mere,” he said, crooking a finger.

                Prompto hesitated a moment before joining Gladio on the edge of the bed. He eyed the dripping scratches, nose twitching with the coppery tang of blood.

                “I swear to the Astrals, if you start licking me, Prompto…”

                The blond flushed, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He fought with himself, then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He held it out to Gladio.

                “You seem awfully concerned about a few scratches for someone who doesn’t even like me,” Gladio said, accepting the handkerchief. He dabbed at the stinging slices, mopping up the droplets of blood.

                “Huh? Who said I don’t like you?” Prompto demanded, ears perking up. “’Course I like you!”

                “Kinda hard to tell with the way you were spitting at me yesterday.”

                “What? What I do yesterday?” Prompto turned, tucking one foot beneath the opposite thigh as he faced Gladio.

                Blinking, Gladio lifted his hand to reveal the scabbed-over bite Prompto inflicted on him. “Anytime I came near you yesterday, you got mad.”

                Prompto huffed, sitting up straight. “Well maybe if you weren’t so abrupt and harsh, people might not be so scared of you.”

                Frowning, Gladio slowly turned his face toward the man. “You’re scared of me?”

                Prompto deflated once again. “W-well, no. Not _me_ , but, like, others? Maybe?” The blush remained on his cheeks and his ears seemed to wilt.

                Gladio raised one thick brow.

                “Dude, c’mon! You’re _big_. Kinda intimidating. You bark.”

                The man almost laughed at the realization. “Pryna and Umbra bark. You scared of them?”

                “What? No! Who’s scared of cute little puppies?” Prompto wrinkled up his nose.

                “Who calls Messengers of the Oracle _puppies_?” chuckled Gladio, shaking his head.

                “That’s not the point!” Prompto complained.

                “So,” Gladio continued, looking down at the floor. “Have I always scared you, or is this a new thing?”

                The blush increased yet again as Prompto fidgeted with a wrinkle in his pant leg while thinking. “I don’t…I don’t think I have? Intimidated, yeah, but not scared.”

                Moving purposefully and clearly, so Prompto could see his actions, Gladio put a heavy hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Its part of this sickness you’ve got. Its warping your reality, remember?” Gladio assured him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

                “R-right. Of course,” he replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

                “And the way you talk back to me, there’s no way you find me intimidating,” he teased, moving his hand to rest on top of Prompto’s head. He found he couldn’t help himself and rubbed his thumb across the silky fur of one triangular ear.

                A soft, low rumble emanated from Prompto’s chest and he leaned into the touch. “Pretty hard not to be intimidated by someone of your caliber, big guy.”

                “Wow, that’s…was that a compliment?” Lifting an eyebrow, Gladio turned toward the smaller man.

                Prompto wrinkled up his nose, blushing. “Hey, compliments paid where compliments are due, dude,” he answered, tilting his head and pushing against Gladio’s palm.

                While Gladio was a little weirded out by this behavior, he also thought it was endearing and cute. It reminded him of a particular orange stowaway of Noctis’ he had grown fond of. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

                “Yeah, okay,” sighed Gladio, tugging Prompto against his side. “You win. Sorry for spooking you, Kiddo.”

                The tenderness in Gladio’s was bizarre when directed at him, and the nickname was weird, too, but Prompto felt the warmth of happiness spread through him. Snickering, he turned and smacked Gladio’s chest. “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he said with a fang-baring grin. Tipping a bit too far when he turned, his forehead brushed against Gladio’s bristly chin. The sharp, rough sensation sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

                Eyes wide, he glanced up at Gladio. The big guy apologized, but Prompto let out a chirrup and launched at the man. His smaller frame belied his power and he knocked Gladio onto his back, rubbing his face against his friend’s chin and jaw.

                After a full thirty seconds of wide-eyed, stunned silence, Gladio grabbed Prompto’s shoulders. The man was stretched out across his chest, happily scraping his freckled face over his beard.

                “The hell?” Gladio demanded, trying to push Prompto away.

                Stubbornly pushing back, Prompto’s purrs vibrated deep in his chest. He continued rubbing every inch of his face over Gladio’s facial hair. His blond mop tickled Gladio’s cheeks and neck and he started snickering as he tried to shove him off.

                “Prompto, cut it out!” Though he was grinning and laughing his very un-Gladio laugh, he grabbed Prompto’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks. “Prompto!”

                Wide pupils narrowing, Prompto focused on Gladio. “Huh?”

                “Chill.”

                The instantaneous flush of his spotted cheeks did a halfway decent job of masking the beard burn covering his pale skin. “Please tell me we were, like, wrestling…or something?”

                “Sure. Let’s go with that,” chuckled Gladio, giving Prompto a light push and sitting up. “Don’t worry about it.”

                “Uh…okay?”

                Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair and retrieved his book. “You gonna get bored and scratch me up again if I go back to this?”

                Prompto shrugged one shoulder.

                The big man let out a soft sigh. “How ‘bout I read it out loud? Always made Iris feel better when she was sick.”

                Twisting his mouth to one side, Prompto thought about it for a moment.  “Sure, why not? But start at the beginning!” he instructed, making himself comfortable against the pillows.

                “Sure thing.”

 

***

 

                Prompto didn’t even lift his head when Ignis and Noctis returned later that day. He was far too warm, far too comfortable to acknowledge his boyfriend.

                “Uhh…?” droned Noctis.

                “I believe our inarticulate prince, as well as myself, would like to know if we’re interrupting something?” Crossing his arms, Ignis simply raised a brow.

                Gladio rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause I’d do that to you. I was reading, and he decided my lap was the best napping spot in the suite.”

                “And you didn’t tell him that was, I dunno, _weird_?” Noctis nearly demanded.

                “Not in as many words. He wasn’t having it. Come get him. My legs fell asleep an hour ago, and I have to piss.”

                “This isn’t exactly treating him like a person, Gladio,” Ignis scolded, though there was a subtle smirk on his lips. “And what happened to your arm?”

                After Noctis moved a heavily protesting Prompto, Gladio got his numb legs under him and crossed the room to Ignis. “Tomorrow, you get to cat-sit, babe.” Patting the man’s shoulder, he wobbled into the bathroom.

                Ignis shook his head and focused on his charge. The young prince was fussing over Prompto, turning his face this way and that.

                “What on Eos is that rash on his face?” Ignis asked.

                “Gladio! What the hell’d you do?” Noctis demanded, inspecting the red abrasions on Prompto’s cheeks and forehead.

                “Grow a beard and find out, Princess!” Gladio called back from the bathroom.

                Noctis gaped. “The hell?”

                Sighing, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t wait for these two weeks to be up.


	6. Chapter 6

                “Get down from there before you hurt yourself,” Ignis sighed, propping his fists on his hips.

                “I’m not gonna hurt myself, Ig,” Prompto answered with a wide yawn.

                Readjusting his glasses, the man sighed again and lowered his gaze. “That branch is thin, Prompto. Not to be trusted holding a grown man’s weight.”

                Planting the soles of his boots against the trunk of the tree, Prompto folded his arms behind his head. “Its _fine_ ,” he insisted. His spotted tail dangled over the side, swaying lazily.

                “Stubborn feline,” Ignis muttered under his breath. “Suit yourself.” Shaking his head, he left the young man lounging and returned to his work. Each time he heard a creak of wood, he glanced over at the tree. It seemed Prompto was enjoying nature, despite his hesitancy to leave their suite in Lestallum this morning. It was comical, watching him sit on the bed and refuse to budge. For thirty seconds. Even Noctis didn’t have the patience to deal with his stubborn boyfriend. Eventually, they had to force him. Much to Gladio’s dismay.

                After a fair tantrum involving hissing, growling, and fluffed fur, Prompto gave in, though not without demands. He would only go if he could perch on Gladio’s shoulders. The man allowed it only because he wanted to leave. So, when they got back to the car, Ignis had his work cut out for him calming the man.

                But with a few strategic kisses, a potion for his numerous scratches, and promise of a nocturnal rendezvous, they were on their way.

                Distracted by thoughts not meant for daylight hours, and preparing a large batch of soup, Ignis didn’t notice the low, pained creak of Prompto’s branch. He did hear the sharp snap of wood and the blond’s undignified yelp, however. He looked up in time to see the blond perform a spectacular, agile spin in the air and land upright on his feet. The branch clattered harmlessly over the side of the haven to roll down the shallow slope.

                “Impressive,” Ignis commented, voice flat.

                Still startled, Prompto shot a wide-eyed glance at Ignis. His ears swiveled, twitching as they tried to pick up on any other threats, and his tail flicked back and forth, puffed to double its size.  He relaxed after a few seconds and grinned, showing off sharp fangs.

                “Are you hurt?” Ignis asked as he resumed his work.

                “I might have a splinter in my butt,” Prompto answered with a laugh, dusting himself off.

                “I’m afraid I can’t help you with that. Willing to remain on solid ground now?”

                Prompto shrugged and strolled across camp to where Ignis kept himself busy. Doing stuff not at all related to Prompto’s amusement. Rude.

                “Ig, I’m hungry,” he whined, flopping his forehead between Ignis’ shoulder blades.

                “You ate lunch an hour ago,” stated Ignis.

                “But I’m still hungry!” Tilting his head, he rubbed his hair across the silky fabric of Ignis’ shirt. Twisting around the man’s body, Prompto snuck beneath Ignis’ arm and placed himself between the man and his workstation.

                “Honestly!” huffed Ignis, setting down his knife. “What are you doing?”

                Prompto stayed put in the tight space. Picking up a chunk of carrot, he sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. Sniffing it again, he took a bite out of it. Turning around as he chewed, he faced Ignis. The man blinked down at him, one brow quirked behind his glasses. They stared at one another for a moment and Prompto blinked softly.

                “Prompto,” Ignis sighed.

                “Ignis,” he replied in the same tone. He leaned against the man, all concept of personal space gone. “I’m bored. And hungry. And bored.” He tipped his head back, chin against Ignis’ chest.

                “You are not hungry, and I’m not here to amuse you, Prompto. If you don’t wish to help me, why not read one of Gladio’s books?” Ignis gently pushed Prompto back a step.

                Prompto pouted. “Aw, but that’s bor—” Mid-word, the man froze. His slit-like pupils expanded as he looked at something to the right of Ignis’ head. He stared intently at whatever it was, and his jaw quivered, a high-pitched chatter spilling from his lips.

                The sound caught Ignis off-guard. He stared blankly at the younger man for only a second before he launched past Ignis. He chased after something, most likely an insect, swatting wildly at the air. Occasionally he would pause, his eyes following his prey. He stalked it to one of the camp chairs, sneaking up on it. On his hands and knees, his shoulders rolled with the grace of any feline as he crawled forward. With his tail curled playfully over his back and his ears flat in his hair, Prompto gave off the distinct air of a kitten learning to hunt.

                Less than a foot from the chair, he froze completely and watched the bug with wide eyes. He chattered again, almost silently, and primed himself to pounce. A wiggle started at his shoulders, moved through his body, and ended at his backside.

                Ignis watched, struggling to keep the amusement from his face as Prompto wiggled his hips and crouched low as he inched forward. Eyes locked on the poor, unsuspecting insect, his tail flicked once, and he jumped. Slapping his hands flat over where the bug landed, his momentum propelled him further than he anticipated, and he slammed into the chair. Both it and Prompto crashed to the stone ground and skidded a handful of feet.

                “Prompto!” Before he could even take a step forward, Prompto was up and moving again, chasing the bug. Ignis rolled his eyes and shook his head. Turning his back on the blond, he returned to his task. Focused again on preparing the produce, he ignored the clattering, crashing, and chattering behind him.

                Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Prompto grew bored with his hunt and returned to Ignis’ side.

                “Prompto, please. I can’t work with you leaning on me,” he said, somehow keeping his irritation from his voice.

                Prompto didn’t answer as he snaked his arms around Ignis’ waist and peered up at him with soft purple eyes.

                “Prompto, these tactics will not work on me. Either assist me or go entertain yourself elsewhere.”

                “Iggy…” the blond purred, pouting.

                Clenching his teeth, Ignis ignored the younger man. Working as best he could with Prompto firmly attached to his side, he finally got all his ingredients in the pot. That’s when he felt the rumble of a purr along his side.

                Closing his eyes, Ignis inhaled deeply. He had his suspicions the effects of the _Coeurl’s Whisker_ berries were not limited to Prompto, especially when there were others near him. That was the only explanation for the reactions he received from them. Ignis struggled to maintain his composure. This was not how he normally dealt with the affection from the sprightly companion. Then again, Prompto was not one to cling so insistently. This fickle dependence was horribly out of character. As was much of his recent behavior.

                “Prompto, please. This is the last time I shall ask; would you kindly release me so I may work?” Ignis was not fond of the pleading note to his voice.

                “Can’t I stay?” His tone resembled a tiny, lonely mewl.

                Ignis groaned. “Fine, but sit here.” Gently pushing the blond away yet again, he steered him to the cooler and made him sit. “Alright?” he asked when Prompto pulled his feet up and crossed his legs.

                “I’m still hungry,” he whined in return.

                Ignis pursed his lips in thought. “Wait here a moment.” Holding up a finger, he turned and crossed the campsite to the tent. Ducking inside briefly, he rummaged in his bag, finding an item hidden at the bottom. He stared at it briefly with a sigh of longing before returning to Prompto.

                “I was saving this, but if it will satiate your apparent starvation and keep you occupied, I’m willing to make the sacrifice.” Ignis held out his hand, offering the item to Prompto.

                “Aw, man! No way, really?” The man perked up considerably as he accepted the offered candy bar. Rich, succulent Lucian milk chocolate filled with dried fruit and nuts.

                “Enjoy.”

                Prompto tore into the chocolate with vigor.

                Another sigh passed Ignis’ lips and he returned to his soup.

                Fifteen blissful minutes ticked by before the clingy blond kitten once again attached himself to his side. This time, however, he came with a peace offering.

                “Here!”

                Ignis’ brow twitched as four squares of chocolate were thrust under his nose. His gaze darted to Prompto, who watched him expectantly. “You didn’t need to save me any,” he assured his friend.

                “Sure I did!” replied Prompto, licking his fingers clean after Ignis took the offered treat. His tail curled around the other man’s leg of its own accord.

                “Thank you.” He smiled down at Prompto.

                Prompto smiled back and his gaze fell to where Ignis slowly stirred his soup. Silence settled between them, comfortable and companionable. Watching the methodic movement, Prompto felt his eyelids droop. He leaned a little heavier against Ignis. The man’s silence was soothing paired with the calm aura surrounding him. A gentle, clean scent wafted from him that relaxed Prompto.

                When he was content his soup was ready to simmer for a while, Ignis set his spoon aside and looked at Prompto. A soft smile curved his lips when he realized his friend was asleep. A catnap, no doubt. That explained why he used Ignis as a leaning post.

                “Come now, Prompto. You shouldn’t sleep standing up.” Patting the blond’s cheek, he waited for the complaints at being woken. None came, just a yawn so wide, Ignis feared he may dislocate his jaw.

                Shaking his head, Ignis took Prompto to the chairs and sat him down. He tidied up the mess caused by Prompto’s hunting, then sat down to relax as well.

                Amusing himself with his phone, barely two minutes passed before Ignis felt a weight on his lap. Looking down, he saw Prompto’s blond head. The man moved from his chair to sit on the stone at Ignis’ feet. He folded his arms across Ignis’ thighs and propped his head on his knees.

                Counting his blessings Prompto hadn’t tried to sit in his lap directly, Ignis set a hand on the other man’s head. He wasn’t sure why he was trying to fight this any longer. Everything he did, even the obnoxious things, were endearing. Just like any kitten. They may get in trouble, but they didn’t know better. This was how he chose to think of Prompto until the magic wore off.

                Ignis resigned himself to petting Prompto’s head while he napped the afternoon away.

 

***

 

                Gladio’s amber eyes flicked between Noctis and Ignis, unsure if his own expression portrayed amusement, or the jealousy he saw on the prince’s features.

                “The hell?” Noctis snapped, hands clenching at his sides.

                “Prompto is attention starved, Highness,” Ignis teased, despite the anger in the man’s eyes. “He wouldn’t leave me be all day.”

                Noctis’ jaw dropped. “Prompto, you traitor!”

                “I still love you best,” the man in question replied sleepily. He didn’t budge from his place draped over Ignis’ lap.

                “Gladio, if you don’t wipe that expression off your face, you can forget about later,” Ignis warned, continuing to comb his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

                “What expression?” Gladio asked, playing dumb as he exchanged a glance with Noctis.

                Smirking, Prompto stretched and made himself more comfortable.

                “You guys suck,” Noctis complained, flopping down in another chair.

                “I’ll second that,” Gladio grumbled, crossing his arms.

                “You really shouldn’t be jealous I’m caring for a sick friend,” Ignis scolded.

                “You’re doing exactly what we were told not to do!” Noctis spat back.

                “We’re all guilty of that, at least somewhat,” replied Ignis.

                “I’m not.”

                “Wait till you’re alone with him. You won’t be able to help yourself,” Gladio informed him.

                Noctis looked at his adorable napping boyfriend, a twinge of unease in his gut. “Pfft, right. I know his tricks. He won’t get me.”

                Ignis and Gladio looked at each other.

                “He won’t last.”

                “We’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?”


	7. Chapter 7

                A few days passed, and it seemed as though Prompto’s interesting new personality quirks were easing. None of them were sure if it was because the effects of the berries were wearing off, or if it was because they kept one another in check and didn’t indulge the man. They had gotten used to his ears and tail as well, plus the occasional blanks in his memory and comprehension when they talked about his condition.

                They were starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

                At least, until they found themselves in their first battle. Things began normally, Prompto using his pistols as usual. They fought hard together, finding weaknesses, combining attacks, keeping an eye on one another as they always did. However, one small mistake, one misstep led to an injury which could have been easily avoided.

                Ignis cursed, the deep slice across the back of his thigh sending him to his knees. Blood poured from the wound, soaking into his pant leg. Though he was quick with a curative, closing the wound, the scent of copper was heavy on the wind. At least, it was to Prompto.

                Nostrils twitching, Prompto’s attention diverted from the Basilisk currently soaking up his bullets like a sponge, to Ignis. The man’s pale skin shone with sweat, and his brow was drawn behind his glasses. He smelled of adrenaline and fear.

                Prompto’s lip twitched, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he barred his fangs. Flexing his hands, his weapon vanished in a white-blue spark. There was an unusual tension coursing through his body, and the need to protect what was his. This was the duty of a soldier, after all. Protect the pride.

                With a guttural scream, Prompto charged at the oversize bird responsible for attacking Ignis. Coming in low, he slipped in close to the enormous body. Plunging one hand into the feathers of a wing, he sank his claws into oily flesh and vaulted up onto the thing’s back. The bird screamed and bucked, flapping its wings to dislodge Prompto. Feathers flew everywhere, and he held on tight, his claws in its neck. Pulling back his hand, he ripped out a chunk of flesh with feathers attached. In retaliation, the bird smashed into a tree, crushing Prompto’s leg as it tried to throw him off.

                The pungent reek of blood, sweat, and aggression filled his nose. He yowled in pain, but his vision was narrow, tunneled to focus solely on the feathered beast. Sliding from the bird’s back, he crashed hard to the ground, his shoulder striking a rock. He hissed through his teeth, pain shooting through the left side of his body. His need to fight, to defend, urged him back to his feet. His injured leg howled, the agony making him unsteady, but adrenaline pushed it to the back of his red-hazed brain.

                Head lowered, the bird squawked and snapped its beak at Prompto. He hissed back, flexing blood-stained claws. Snarling, he watched the creature for a long moment. It cocked its head, and Prompto leaped at its throat.

                Sinking his sharp fangs into feathers and flesh, he locked his jaw. A piercing scream filled the air and the bird thrashed. He held on, thinking he was killing the bird as opposed to only maiming it. He had no idea the slice of a greatsword put an end to its life.

                Familiar voices shouted incoherently around him as he stepped away from the corpse, and concerned faces filled his vision. Though he knew them, he swatted them back as they tried to touch him. His heart raced, and his breath came quickly, eyes sharp and focused on battle. The tang of blood and unpleasant dusty, earthy taste of feathers filled his mouth. Distinct scents slowly replaced the stench in his nose.

                Soil after rain. Pleasant yet pungent. Strong.

                Spices and leather. Refreshing. Nostalgic. Loyal.

                Saltwater and cold nights. Relaxing. Cozy, filled with love.

                Prompto’s heartbeat slowed and the faces came into focus. Wide, scared eyes flicked across his body, taking stock of his injuries.

                “We should straighten his leg before we use a potion on him,” Gladio instructed, kneeling in the soft dirt before Prompto.

                “That would be wise. Noctis, you’ll have to keep him still while we align the break,” Ignis said, eyes on the battered limb.

                Noctis nodded and wrapped his arms around Prompto. Sitting next to him, facing him, he hooked a leg across his hips for good measure. Holding him tight, he nodded at the other two.

                Ears flat, Prompto’s eyes darted from Noctis to the others. His leg thrummed with a numb pain until Gladio put gentle hands on his shin. Just the slight touch sent fire and lightning shooting from the sole of his foot to his groin.

                Prompto howled, trying to jerk away from the pain.

                Jaw set in a grim line, Noctis held him still as best he could. Gladio and Ignis had to move carefully to avoid further injury. Prompto screamed, digging his claws deep into Noctis’ arm. Tears streaked down his face, making tracks in the Royalisk blood coating his cheeks and chin.

                Noctis grunted against the pain in his arm and silently thanked the Six when Prompto passed out. Better this than watching that face and hearing that awful noise. His heart shattered for Prompto.

                Sagging against his unconscious boyfriend, Noctis buried his face against the man’s jaw to hide the tears in his eyes. He knew there was no reason for his tears; Prompto would be fine. Seeing him freak out like he had though…it was terrifying. He was full animal, vicious, unable to recognize them when they called. They couldn’t let him fight again. Noctis couldn’t see Prompto like that again.

                A gentle hand, warm and comforting, splayed between his shoulder blades. “Noct, come. We’ve given him a hi-potion for the break and the wound on his shoulder. Gladio can carry him back to camp,” Ignis said softly.

                Noctis didn’t want to let go.

                “Noct,” sighed Gladio.

                Hearing the concern in his friend’s voices, Noctis forced himself to sit up. He picked a downy feather from Prompto’s chin and kissed his temple. Reluctantly, he released the blond and got to his feet. As he watched Gladio scoop him off the ground, Ignis gave him a regular potion to heal the punctures in his arm.

                Following behind Gladio, Noctis swiped his hands over his eyes again, angry at the persistent tears. Angry at himself for not doing anything. Angry at Prompto for being careless. Angry at the lump of fear sitting heavy in his gut.

                “He’ll be right as rain after a little sleep,” Ignis assured him with a soft smile.

                “I know, but…” Noctis sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t like what I saw today, Ignis. We can’t let him do any more fighting. I don’t want him to lose himself.”

                “We can keep an eye on him. It shouldn’t be difficult to keep our heads down for a few more days, and if all we can do is usher him from the car to the campsite, so be it,” Ignis replied.

                Noctis dipped his head in a shallow nod. “I don’t think I can let him out of my sight until those stupid berries wear off.”

                Raising his brows behind his glasses, Ignis studied Noctis’ tired, drawn features. If his unusual candidness was anything to go by, the stress of this was getting to him more than he let on. Ignis suspected that, while it didn’t present the same, or as severely, the berries had some sort of effect of Noctis as well. The man’s emotions seemed to be on a hair trigger.

                “Ignis, I’m tired,” Noctis sighed, bringing Ignis’ attention back.

                “I know, Noct. You can rest after we get you and Prompto cleaned up.” Extending his hand, he gave Noctis’ hair an affectionate stroke. Though it was subtle, Ignis was sure Noctis leaned into the touch. When he dropped the hand, he hummed a soft note of confusion.

                Noctis glanced up at him with curious eyes. His pupils were slightly elongated. Or perhaps it was a trick of the light. “What’s wrong?”

                Ignis shook his head. “Just my imagination, Highness. Nothing to fret about.”

                Though Noctis gave him an odd look, he said nothing. Hurrying a few steps ahead, he fell in line with Gladio. Silently, he reached out and lightly closed his hand around Prompto’s dangling tail.

                Ignis froze, lips parted as he stared after the men. A memory, hazy from long years gone, bubbled to the surface. How could he have forgotten about the fat orange and white tabby favored by both Noctis and King Regis? When they were out in the gardens, the tubby fur ball was always nearby. His Majesty dubbed the cat _Amikittia_ , or Ami for short, much to the dismay of Clarus. Of course, knowing about the man’s run-in with the _Coeurl’s Whisker_ shed some light on why Regis chose the name.

                Ami’s favorite place to nap was on the back of a stone bench after it warmed in the sun. Noctis would often sit next to the cat, gently holding its striped tail. Quiet hours would pass like this, Noctis with a book in his lap, Ami sleeping soundly. It was almost as though the feline was there to watch over the boy.

                For nearly six years, as weather permitted, Noctis and Ami would spend at least a few minutes together every day. But one day, Ami simply stopped showing up in the Citadel garden. Almost the same time Prompto became a permanent fixture in the prince’s life.

                One friend for another.

                “Ig, you coming?”

                Head snapping up, Ignis met the concerned eyes of Gladiolus and Noctis. They were blurry beyond his tears.

                “Shit, Ig! What’s wrong?” Arms still full with Prompto, Gladio stepped toward the man.

                Removing his glasses, Ignis swiped a hand over his eyes. “Ah, sorry love. I’m fine. Just a bittersweet memory.” Shaking his head, he jogged the few steps to catch up.

                “Of what?” Noctis asked, eyes narrow.

                “It doesn’t matter. Just thoughts of days long past. Now, let’s get back to camp, shall we?” He offered them a pinched smile. “We already have enough to worry about without adding my nostalgia. Do stop scowling, boys.”

                Though unconvinced, Gladio turned back toward their camp. “Whatever. Let’s get a move on. Kitten ain’t getting any lighter.”

                Noctis bristled. “Hey.”

                “What?” With a grunt, Gladio readjusted his grip.

                “You don’t get to call him that.”

                A grin lit up Gladio’s face. “Why? Could it be you’re jealous? I mean, he does seem to like me better than you in this form.”

                Color drained from Noctis’ face. “In your dreams!”

                “Last I checked my dreams don’t involve a scrawny little beast boy.”

                Shaking his head, Ignis let the men bicker. As they finished their trek back to camp, he felt a fond smile tugging at his lips.

                “First you’re crying, now you’re smiling. What gives, Ig?” Gladio asked with a huff as he settled Prompto in the tent.

                “Just thinking how ridiculous you both are. It’s obvious Prompto prefers me at the moment.”

                As Noctis and Gladio started in on why he was wrong, Ignis chuckled. He may have stirred the pot, but he preferred this over dark thoughts and sad memories any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a day with Noct. Should I include smut? Or keep this nice and fluffy? Also, sorry about the feels.


	8. Chapter 8

                Noctis wasn’t sure when he last moved. Or when he could last feel his toes. Not that he was complaining, but he also needed to pee. The wrinkle in his bedroll pressing against his bladder wasn’t helping his cause any, either. But he couldn’t move. Not while he had a certain adorable kitten sleeping on his back. Only people without hearts moved while animals slept on them.

                Of course, this was odd behavior for Prompto as a full-blooded human, but had become increasingly common in the last while. He napped on all of them; Gladio’s lap, leaning against Ignis’ legs, and on Noctis’ back were his favorite places. Today he curled awkwardly over Noctis’ butt and thighs, his head resting on the small of his back. There was no way it could be comfortable.

                Pushing aside his phone, Noctis folded his arms and rest his head on top. The pressure in his bladder was growing steadily, aggravated by every breath and every twitch of Prompto’s sleeping form. If the man didn’t wake up soon, Noctis would have a very big problem on his hands. He couldn’t deal with the humiliation of wetting himself at his age. He’d die, then someone else would have to stop the Nifs. Here lies Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, died of shame at age twenty.

                Groaning, Noctis shifted his hips a little to try and relieve some of the pressure on his bladder.

                “Noct, stop moving,” Prompto whined sleepily, stretching as he rolled over to cloak the man’s body with his own.

                Noctis couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Prompto was awake and he _probably_ wouldn’t be wetting his pants. “Prom, I’m sorry, but I _really_ need you to get up for a minute.”

                “Aw, but I’m comfy!” He nuzzled the back of Noctis’ head, a soft purr rumbling his chest.

                “You are not making this easy on me. Look, I promise you can nap on me as much as you want _after_ you let me go to the bathroom,” Noctis muttered.

                The blond laughed, shaking Noct’s body. “Why didn’t you say you had to pee, dude?” he asked, crawling off his boyfriend. He stretched, every muscle quivering and ears pinned to his scalp.

                “Didn’t wanna wake you,” Noctis replied, trying not to make his desperation too obvious. He carefully crawled out of the tent, Prompto following him. The blond yawned widely, baring his fangs as he scratched his belly. Tail twitching, it smacked Noctis’ legs as they walked toward a small cluster of trees next to the haven.

                “Uh, Prompto?”

                “Mm?”

                “What are you doing?”

                Confusion crossed his face. “What do you mean?”

                “I can’t pee with you hovering like this.”

                Pale cheeks flushing red, a sheepish grin curved Prompto’s lips. “Right! Sorry.” Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled a few paces away and waited. He wasn’t entirely sure why he followed in the first place. He’d never had the urge to accompany his boyfriend to the bathroom before. It was weird, right? Right. Definitely. People don’t follow their loved ones to the bathroom. But what if something happened and he wasn’t there to help? What if he just…didn’t come back? It was a good thing he followed! Yeah, he was completely justified in his actions. Nothing weird about wanting to keep an eye on your favorite person. Right? Right.

                When he finished, Noctis sighed in relief. Surprised Prompto wasn’t immediately glued to his side again, he turned to find the blond lost in thought. His ears swiveled, and his tail swayed absently. Noctis couldn’t help himself; he reached out and tugged on the blond and brown spotted tail.

                Letting out an odd sounding meow, Prompto jumped and his fur bristled. Wide-eyed, he turned to stare at Noctis.

                Noct wasn’t sure how to take the reaction. He wasn’t sure if Prompto was even aware his tail existed, considering he just treated his ears like part of his hair. He stood there, a light pink glow on his cheeks and his pupils dilated.

                “Uh…what was that for?” he asked, voice cracking before he cleared his throat.

                “No reason,” Noctis answered. “You were lost in thought, so I decided to bring you back.”

                “O-oh. Okay, then.” Smiling, he relaxed next to Noctis as they headed back to camp.

                “You okay?” Noctis gave him a side-long glance, eyes briefly flicking toward the gently twitching tail. He wanted to pull it again. Was it like getting his butt smacked? Is that why he blushed? Or did it feel different? Noctis found himself wanting to explore more things he shouldn’t even be thinking about.  But to be fair, it had been nearly three weeks since they had done anything besides kiss, and he was starting to get fidgety. Before Prompto came along, he wouldn’t have even given it a second thought. He didn’t need weird berries to make him animalistic; Prompto brought out those baser instincts in him.

                “I think I should be asking you that,” chuckled Prompto, nudging Noctis with his shoulder. “You’re gonna get a permanent crease between your eyebrows if you keep scowling like that, bud.”

                Noctis snorted, tossing a smirk back at Prompto as he ducked back into the tent. Grabbing Ignis’ bag as he sat down, he rifled through the contents to find a bottle of hand sanitizer. Prompto followed him inside and sat down. He watched Noct with intrigue, waiting to see if he was about to pull something interesting from the bag. Like snacks.

                When Noctis popped the cap of the bottle and squeezed some of the oozy liquid on his hands, the sharp, acrid scent of alcohol filled the small space. Prompto leaned forward, nostrils twitching as he sniffed the greenish substance. The smell hit him like a brick and he squinted his eyes, jumping backward as a comedic squeak of disgust escaped him.

                “Oh, Gods! What the hell, man?” Prompto shuffled back into the corner of the tent, eyes nearly closed as he covered his nose. His lip curled, fangs exposed.

                “…It’s just hand sanitizer, Prompto,” Noctis told him, rubbing his hands together.

                “Yeah, but—ugh!—did it always smell this bad?”

                “It smells the same as always. You’re still sick, and it's making your nose sensitive, remember?”

                “I know, but—aw, man! It burns!”

                After the alcohol was absorbed into his skin, Noctis put the bottle away and raised a brow at Prompto. “It’ll fade in a minute.” Shaking his head, Noctis stretched out on his stomach once again. Folding his arms, he rest his head on top and watched Prompto.

                Nose wrinkled up, he relaxed slightly, coming away from the corner of the tent. As he stopped squinting, Prompto climbed on top of Noctis. Facing the man’s feet, Prompto straddled his waist and sat on is back. He poked Noctis’ backside.

                “Watch your tail, dude,” Noctis scolded as the appendage smacked him in the face. Of course, the sentence held no meaning to the other man in his current state.

                “You have a deceptive butt.”

                Raising one brow, Noctis tried to twist and look at Prompto from over his shoulder. “What?”

                A low purr beginning in his chest, Prompto started pawing at Noctis’ bum. “It's so soft! But it doesn’t look like there anything there.”

                Noctis winced as Prompto’s claws poked through his pants as he kneaded his backside. Despite the pokes, he couldn’t help but laugh. “What the hell, Prom? Are you drunk?”

                “No. Just never noticed how soft your butt is before.”

                “You’re so weird.” With a snort, he closed his hand around Prompto’s tail, which curled gently around his neck. Twisting awkwardly despite the protest from old wounds, Noct landed a smack to the base of Prompto’s tail with his other hand.

                With a gasp, Prompto stopped his actions, his knees squeezing Noctis’ hips. “Noct!”

                Noctis quirked a brow. And smacked the spot again. Prompto lifted his hips slightly as his tail curled up over his back. The more gentle smacks Noctis landed on Prompto’s butt, at the base of his tail, the higher his hips got. Soon, he had his ass in the air and his face pressed to Noctis’ legs. He twisted his hands in the cloth of his pants and moaned softly.

                Noctis grinned, rolling onto his back beneath Prompto. He stopped patting in favor of scratching the place where the tail sprouted from his boyfriend’s body. The tail quivered, curling sharply over his back. He mewled, biting his lip.

                “Woah, Prom. You’re hard.” Noctis continued to scratch as he teasingly dragged his index finger of his other hand over the crotch of Prompto’s jeans. His shape was clear inside the confines of the snug denim.

                “Noct,” whimpered Prompto, claws digging into Noctis’ thighs. He squirmed, rocking his hips from side to side in a feeble attempt to shake off the other man’s hand. Whatever Noctis was doing to him felt good, but confusing, like his mind couldn’t process what was happening. He knew it was turning him on like nobody’s business, though. And the fingers walking up and down his clothed length weren’t helping him any.

                Smirking, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s tail and slid his hand down the length of it while giving the hot flesh in his jeans a teasing squeeze. “So, you’re into spanking now?” he chuckled, rubbing Prompto’s crotch with the palm of his hand.

                Pouting, blushing, and ears flat, Prompto rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding kicking Noctis in the face. He sat up, feet together, knees out, and tail thumping against the tent floor. His erection strained against his pants.

                “No. I don’t know! I don’t even know what you were doing. Noct, I hate this,” Prompto mumbled, head down.

                Frowning, Noctis sat up as well. He held out his hand and waited for Prompto to extend his own. When clawed fingers brushed his palm, he lifted his head and searched Prompto’s eyes. Slim blond brows pulled together, and his slitted pupils flared in the dim light.

                “What’s wrong?”

                Swallowing hard, Prompto sighed and shrugged. “Nothing, but, like, everything?” He wrinkled up his nose, irritation creasing his brows.

                Noctis rubbed his thumbs over Prompto’s knuckles, waiting for him to elaborate. He felt like shit, sitting here, waiting for the man to voice his frustrations. He had been so concerned with his own selfish problems, he hadn’t asked Prompto how he was doing. There had to be problems he wasn’t seeing that Prompto wasn’t showing them.

                “I have…gaps in my mind. Like, not my memory, but, like…As stuff happens? You guys’ll be talking about something and my brain just blanks. And when you were touching me just now, I knew it felt good, but I didn’t know what was happening. It’s scary, Noct.”

                Gently coaxing Prompto into a hug, Noctis held him, petting his head. “I wish there was something I could do.”

                “I know I’ve gotta ride it out. I just wish I knew why you guys are treating me so weirdly. Though even if you answer, I won’t get it.” Nuzzling Noctis’ chin, Prompto slipped his arms around the man’s waist.

                Noctis rubbed Prompto’s back, feeling the vibrations of a soft purr in his core.

                “You’re warm,” the blond muttered, turning his head so his nose brushed Noct’s cheek. He sighed softly and licked his boyfriend’s cheek.

                Noctis froze, eyes wide. How the hell was he supposed to react to that? And it had to be his imagination that Prompto’s tongue seemed a little rougher.

                Prompto continued to lick his face, getting up on his knees so he could straddle Noct’s lap. When he pulled back, he straightened his spine and looked down at Noct with half-lidded eyes. He slid his tongue across his lips and sighed. “I just wanna feel normal for a while. Help me feel normal.”

                Hands moving to Prompto’s hips, Noctis studied Prompto’s shadowed face. The filtered sunlight streaming through the fabric walls of the tent cast a muted glow over blond hair and golden fur. Truthfully, he felt kinda weird about doing this, but Prompto needed the reassurance.

                “Whatever you want, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have full-blown smut. You have been warned.


	9. Chapter 9

                Prompto let out a sigh as warm dry hands caressed his sides. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and breathed out a moan. Eyes closed, he tried not to giggle as soft black hair tickled his collarbone. Noctis pressed long kisses to his chest, moving soft and slow. Any other time he would consider this teasing, but right now he was more than happy letting Noct take his time.

                Everything he was feeling was somehow heightened by whatever was afflicting him. Each brush of Noct’s skin against his, every breath, every kiss…Prompto could smell the arousal pouring from the other man and it made his heart beat hard against his ribs.

                Fields of moonflowers, their spicy sweetness filling the air. A full moon and crisp breeze to sweep away the humidity of a summer day. Coming and going like a dream, replaced by the comfortable familiarity of saltwater and cold nights.

                Passionate. Mesmerizing. Beautiful.

                Noctis.

                Opening his eyes, Prompto found himself peering directly into stunning midnight irises. Noctis watched him intently, the heat in his gaze making Prompto squirm. A smirk tugged at Noctis’ lips as the tip of his tongue slipped between them to flick at Prompto’s left nipple. He licked the hard little nub and twirled his tongue around it before taking it between his lips. He sucked gently before tugging at it with his teeth.

                Prompto moaned softly, combing his fingers into Noctis’ hair.

                Noctis winced when the man’s claws scraped his scalp but kept playing with Prompto’s chest. He always loved paying attention to Prompto’s nipples, so much so he chaffed them the first time he was given the chance.

                Prompto mewled, squirming beneath him. He rocked his hips to the side, his tail curling over his legs as he thrust his chest up against Noct’s mouth. Smirking against the man’s skin, Noctis took hold of Prompto’s tail. Tugging it into a more comfortable position for both of them, he nudged the man’s thighs apart with his knee.

                Noctis switched to the other side of Prompto’s chest as he slid one hand over his ribs and stomach, to his hip, then down his leg to squeeze the firm flesh of his thigh. He could feel the muscle twitch as Prompto shifted his weight.

                When Noctis finally released Prompto’s nipple, he lifted his head and wiped his mouth to break the string of saliva connecting him to the abused nub. Prompto watched him with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. His hair was a halo of blond chaos, his adorable feline ears protruding from the mess. His pale, freckled skin begged to be marked, bitten, kissed, licked, _claimed_.

                Prompto purred his name and Noctis growled back, fighting the urge to flip Prompto onto his belly and fuck him into oblivion as he sank his teeth into the buttery flesh of his shoulder. Instead, he captured the man’s lips in a fierce kiss. He grazed his tongue over Prompto’s fangs, twisted their tongues together, then sucked on his lip, pulling it teasingly between his teeth. Panting against one another, neither of them could keep their hands or hips still. The rocked against each other, their underwear creating an added level of friction as they moved. The fabric became damp with sweat and precum, uncomfortable, but neither of them wanted to break the kiss long enough to remove the final barrier between their bodies.

                Noctis bit Prompto’s lip, hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood, but still, they didn’t stop. The kiss turned coppery, smears of red on their mouths like lipstick.

                Slipping a hand between their bodies, Noctis grabbed the waistband of Prompto’s underwear and tugged. The cloth ripped like paper, torn by clawed fingers. He tossed the ruined item aside without registering what he just did, then proceeded to struggle out of his own underwear. When he lifted his hips to push them down, a strong, intoxicating scent hit him like a truck.

                Noctis’ olfactory sense struggled to send him information that made sense. Hot citrus. Sweet. Summer days. Oil and honey. Something pungent he couldn’t identify. Everything Prompto. He reeked of love and familiarity. Intimacy. _Home_. The smells made his body ache in all the right places.

                Gritting his teeth, Noctis let out a low growl, feeling his blood surge through his body, pulsing and throbbing. On his hands and knees, he looked down at Prompto, who watched him with foggy eyes, parted lips, and heaving chest.

                Gnashing his teeth, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hip and flipped him over none-too-gently. The blond scrambled onto his knees, face close to the ground as he presented himself to Noctis. He let out a pleading mew, peeking back toward Noctis. His tail curled up over his back, out of the way. Noct couldn’t seem to recall a time when the tail hadn’t been there, it suited Prompto so well.

                Swallowing hard, Noctis stared at everything Prompto showed him. His quivering thighs, his hard, dripping cock dangling between his legs, his ass twitching in anticipation. He looked ready, though Noctis had done nothing to prepare him.

                Dropping his forehead onto his arms, Prompto whined, his passage clenching on nothing, wanting to be filled. He didn’t need any of the usual routine today; no fingers, no lube, no stretching. He could tell he was already open for Noctis. It was strange, but in this moment, he was okay with strange. He didn’t think he’d be able to wait to have the man inside him.

                Noctis grabbed one cheek and squeezed, pulling his hand back and slapping the man’s ass. Prompto whimpered. Noctis smirked and rubbed his thumb across the tight ring of muscle waiting for him. It already felt soft and pliable. Perfect. Noctis leaned forward to graze his teeth across the reddened flesh he just smacked before moving to drape himself over Prompto’s back.

                Everything was moving so fast. His body screamed at him to _mate_. Some primal instinct awakened by the smells and sounds coming from the man beneath him. His senses were confused and muddled, and he hesitated, licking his lips as he watched a bead of sweat soak into Prompto’s hair. His body pulsed with a deep _need_ to be with Prompto. His logical mind would have told him this wasn’t right, and it was scary, but his logical mind was overridden by instinct.

                Grabbing Prompto’s hips, Noctis pressed himself into the man’s body.

                Gritting his teeth, a high whine escaped Prompto’s throat. Sharp pain and throbbing, numbing pleasure shot to every nerve ending in his body as the head of Noctis’ cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Somehow, he managed not to push back and greedily take the rest of the man, though he wasn’t entirely sure how he resisted. All he wanted was Noct.

                A sound close to a snarl rumbled in Noctis’ throat when he finally settled his hips against Prompto’s ass. Wet heat, similar to what he knew, yet entirely different, surrounded him. He could smell Prompto’s arousal by way of a dozen different scents and it made him squirm impatiently. He still knew not to move too fast. Hurting one’s mate lessened the chance of impregnating them.

                _…Wait. What?_

                Noctis’ eye focused briefly as he pushed back the animalistic urges coursing through him.  Things were not quite right this time, but beyond the desire to impregnate his boyfriend, Noctis couldn’t quite figure out what the problem was.

                The longing keen and muscles clenching him deliciously told him not to worry. So he didn’t. Pulling his hips back, he grit his teeth against the drag that sent heat through his body. Arching over Prompto’s back and planting his hands on the floor of the tent, he snapped his hips forward again. The sound Prompto made encouraged him to start a steady rhythm.

                Eyes squeezed shut, Prompto moaned, reaching behind him with one hand to clutch Noctis’ thigh. The sweaty grip helped him stay _mostly_ in place as the prince slammed against his ass. He was opening up more and more as Noct’s cock drilled into him. The man moved roughly, each thrust hard enough to force the air from his lungs.

                Grunting with each push of his hips, Noctis pressed his forehead to Prompto’s shoulder. His breath dried the sweat on the man’s freckled skin. Angling his hips, Noct thrust deep and hard, nailing that sensitive spot inside Prompto over and over. The position made his back ache, but it was worth it for those sounds alone.

                Prompto squeezed his leg, his claws digging into muscle. Blood dripped from the wound, staining the bedroll along with the precum leaking from Prompto’s cock.

                Gasps, growls, and slapping skin filled the tent. The stink of sweat and musk of love permeated the air, though to Noctis and Prompto it was sweet summer nights and crisp winter air. They had never experienced one another this way, nor would they again. They would never know the difference.

                Pleasure built quickly in their bodies, coiling in scorching knots low in their bellies. Heat radiated through their limbs. Noctis’ movements grew erratic as that bizarre tightness washed through his abdomen, making his legs weak. So close to coming undone, Noctis opened his mouth and bit down on Prompto’s shoulder.

                Lifting his head, Prompto’s mouth fell open in a silent wail as pain blossomed in his shoulder and pleasure bloomed through the rest of him. Together, the sensations sent him over the edge. The building pleasure inside exploded like a balloon with too much air, and he came hard. Thick ropes of come splattered the bedroll, soaking into the fabric. He sagged, weak-limbed and exhausted, Noctis holding him up by his hips.

                Coppery blood, hot on his lips, filled his mouth and every muscle tensed as Prompto’s body clamped down on his cock. Locking his hips to Prompto’s ass, the tension in his belly snapped and he came shortly after his boyfriend, flooding his passage.

                Inhaling a shuddering breath, Prompto spasmed around Noct, focused on the hot fluid deep inside. He moaned as Noctis pulled out, feeling the loss and wanting him back. No strength left in his body, he collapsed, panting.

                Noctis fell onto his side behind Prompto, licking the wound he left on the man’s shoulder. He put his arm across the man’s waist and pulled him snug to his chest. “Give me a bit and we’ll do that again, but slower,” he said with a yawn.

                Limbs like jelly and mind pleasure-fogged, Prompto chuckled. “Thank you.”

                Noctis kissed the weeping puncture wound. “Did that help you feel normal again?”

                “No, but it as good.”

                “It was intense.”

                “…You smell good.”

                Noctis buried his nose in Prompto’s hair. “So do you.”

                Listening to Noctis slip into a nap behind him, Prompto sighed. Even if he didn’t feel any different, his connection to Noctis was stronger than it had been since this started. They were on the same plane again. He was happy.

                Closing his eyes, Prompto followed Noctis into sleep, messy and naked. Clawed fingers twined together and two tails followed suit. One blond. One black.

 

***

 

                Prompto whimpered, rubbing his shoulder again as he shifted in his seat. Everything hurt and Ignis refused to let him take a potion.

                “C’mon, please!” he whined, pouting at the bespectacled man.

                “That expression won’t work now that your illness has worn off,” Ignis informed him. “You can sit there quietly and deal with the consequences of your actions.” He shot a glare at Noct in the rear-view mirror.

                “How’s that fair?” Noct grumbled. “I don’t even know what I did! I mean, it’s obvious what I did, but I don’t remember doing it.” Sinking low in his seat, he crossed his arms. “Don’t make him suffer for something that isn’t his fault.”

                “ _I_ barely remember anything from the last two weeks. You’re being mean, Iggy!” Rubbing the puncture wound in his shoulder again, Prompto sighed.

                Shaking his head, Ignis glanced back at Gladio. “Then think of this as punishment for what Gladio had to see yesterday.” He smirked as Noctis and Prompto varied between losing all color in their faces and blushing fiercely. Gladio shuddered in disgust.

                “I’m still thinking we should burn that tent and buy a new one,” the big guy grumbled.

                Noctis rubbed his thigh where scabbed over claw marks irritated his skin. “Whatever. Prompto is better and that’s all that matters.”

                “Yeah, I’m happy the kid’s back to normal, but I could have gone my entire life without seeing you two like that and been _very happy_.”

                “Perhaps you should take a little more care in covering up before you fall asleep?” Ignis teased, amusement glittering in his eyes.

                “Can we just drop this?”

                “Very well. Prompto, I’m glad you came out of this _cat_ astrophe mostly intact.”

                Prompto rolled his eyes so hard he nearly fell over in his seat. “Really?”

                The man chuckled softly. “After all, a love bite and a sore backside aren’t much in terms of cat-lateral damage.”

                Gladio groaned and Noctis whined his name. Prompto put his hands over his face.

                “Though we may never learn how this magic worked, I do hope you realize eating the fruit of an unknown plant can have a _berry_ poor outcome.”

                “Ignis, stop!”

                “Seriously, dude!”

                “Ig’, I love you, but holy shit.”

                Ignis found himself grinning. He was the only one to come out of this odd experience intact, and he had no problems having a little fun at their expense. After all, no one was seriously injured, and they gained some interesting insight into the flora of Eos. It was a learning experience for all.

                “Well, now that we’re done kitten around, where shall we go next?”

                “ _Ignis!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys...This is it. I hope you enjoyed this interesting and fun journey! I had a wonderful time exploring the world of Kitty Prompto. I want to thank Izu for all their wonderful art, without which, I would never have written this. 
> 
> See you for next journey, whatever it may be!


End file.
